The Story Of My Life
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: Mitchie Torres, orphan, 15, works for Connie Blatt as her ‘personal assistant’ slash maid. Shane Grey, Pop star, 16, Claim to fame: his boy band Connect 3. What happens when two different worlds collide?
1. Prologue

The Story Of My Life

Summary: Mitchie Torres, orphan, 15, works for Connie Blatt as her 'personal assistant' slash maid. Shane Grey, Pop star, 16, Claim to fame: his boy band Connect 3. What happens when two different worlds collide?

"God! How many clothes does she have?" 15 year old, Mitchie Torres muttered.

Hi, welcome to my boring life.

I'm Mitchie Torres, short for Michelle, I'm 15, Birth date: 7th September, 1994.

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Favorite color: Silver, Blue.

Favorite song: ummm… there are many…!

Favorite food item: Pasta!

Favorite drink: Peach ice-tea.

Favorite actor: Leonardo Dicaprio. *He's so HOT*

Favorite actress: Angelina Jolie, Selena Gomez *Okay, I know she around my age but hello! She's so cute*

Favorite artist: Celine Dion, Kelly Clarkson, Taylor Swift blah blah blah…

Favorite Band: CONNECT 3!! And also Fall Out Boy not to forget Boys like Girls.

Well that's pretty much my life. I'm a normal teenager. My passion is to compose music, play guitar and dance. I want to get into the biggest dance academy, Silver Palm Academy For Dance & Arts, which is in Los Angeles. I'm currently working with Connie Blatt. A famous actress! Loser for short. Well she's got luck that's all. She's not got talent and she looks UGLY..! She tried her luck and auditioned for some movie where she got chosen for, she tried her luck in singing. The chord again struck but most of her voice was remixed and that is the reason she sounds so 'good'. She, like every famous Hollywood actress/ singer had sex with a super hot shot guy and got herself pregnant with 2 twins who are other versions of her.

Currently, I got into her hold because when I was young around 3 or 4 my mother through me into an orphanage because she was dying with cancer and my dad was a jerk and he left her while she was pregnant. So, for my 'good care' Connie adopted me but refused to give her last name to me, which I'm really happy about. She took care of me with those little spoilt brats till I was 6 with so much 'care and love'. But when I was around 9, her true colors came around. She started ordering me for little things at first like coffee or water, then later she started giving, Tess & Sharpay *sorry I couldn't think of any other blondies*, those spoilt little brats got more attention than me. She started making me work with all her staff when I was around 12. and then once I was 14 she broke the ice and told me the main reason why she adopted me. But dude, this woman's seriously got luck! She's STILL famous. Obviously, her fan base has reduced at a fast pace but she still has the music label in her hand AND she's still getting offers to act, but all stupid ones.

I'm cleaning Tess's wardrobe and My my, it's HUGEE! I am seriously thinking to sneak some clothes away but I'm so sure she'll make out when I'll where it.

"News is that, Shane Grey, and his band Connect 3, will be coming back to their home town San Diego, for the rest of the year. News, through our source, is that Shane wants to graduate and study in a normal school, nothing like Jason, who was home schooled, our source also tells us that it will be a 6 month break for the band who have non stop been working for 2 and a half years making albums, EP's and going on long tours. Not only Shane, but also Nate wants proper education in a normal school. The main news is that Connect 3 has opened a new contest, in San Diego, their aim is to bring real music into the industry and so their publicist has announced a competition. The winner will get to be Connect 3's new opening act in their upcoming tour.

I heard squeals from Tess & Sharpay from the room. I rolled my eyes. How typical. SO typical, But somewhere down the line even she knew her heart was thumping and squealing even more loud then them.

* * *

**Okay, new story. i know you guys are mad because am nt updating SOL, but trust me m working on it. i know this is a common plot. but i'm gonna turn it a bit different...!**

**revieww!**

**5 reviews.. till d next ine..**

**love aashma! :) **


	2. Today Was A Fairytale

**Hiyyaa!! **

** 2nd chapter! i'm sorry i couldnt update. this :X. it showed that my file or something had a problem. at last when i tried and thought it would be hopeless. it worked!!! weird. i know! blame because you didnt get the second chapter before 2 days. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Camp rock characters and another Cinderella story! blah blah blah...!**

* * *

**_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_**

**__**

Today was a fairytale

**_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around-Taylor Swift._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Hi, again.

"Mitchie… here, pour some juice in this glass too" ordered Tess Blatt, 15, an idiot

"Yeah, Tess just let me finish sorting first…err.. but wait.. didn't I just give you some before a minute"

"Yeah.. but I want more, is that a problem?" Sharpay snorted at her comment.

"Michelle stop arguing with your sisters! Give them more juice if they want" grunted Connie.

"Okay okay! I'm doing it" I took the jar of juice from the table and went towards them. I poured some juice into Tess's glass and also noticed disgusting lipstick marks on the glass. They looked dirty! So cheap. The color is so cheap I mean. Jet red, she looks like a prostitute in it.

"That's a very nice lip color Tess" complimented Connie. I rolled my eyes. She likes everything I don't.

"Thanks mom, I just bought it yesterday. It's quite expensive. You know since Shane's coming back to school and all, I thought I should impress him. I took the money from your purse, forgot to tell you."

"Tess, you should always tell me whenever you are taking money from my purse. I get scared. For a minute I thought Mitchie stole it"

Wow! Just when I think she's warning her that too ONCE in a lifetime I have to interrupt, don't I?

"But mooommm, it had just come out yesterday. I had to buy it!" her voice screeched my ears but according to Connie, it was 'music' to her ears.

"It's ok; bring one for me to the next time. Mitchie clean this mess up and then you can leave for school" Thank God!

I quickly cleaned the table and took the remaining food in the kitchen. It's the easiest work here since the Blatt's hardly eat. You know its important keeping your body structure 'in shape'. What Shit!

You know I only have 10 words to explain Connie, Tess & Sharpay. - _You are so fake you make Barbie look real!_

* * *

I reached the school skate boarding all the way. I entered the gates. Obviously, no one looked neither cared. I was totally invisible. I had 1 friend. I didn't care because the amount was less. I would rather prefer a true friend rather than having 1000 fake posing friends like Tess & Sharpay had.

"Hey, Mitchiee!"

"Alex I'm right here"

"Gosh! I can't believe I'll be seeing NATE from Connect 3. This is like a dream come true"

I just rolled my eyes and giggled. Well Alex, was mad behind Nate. Like totally.

"OMGGGGGG!!!!!!!! THEY ARE HEREEE!" screamed a cheerleader.

We both turned and saw a limo entering the gates of the school and not soon enough it got all crowded. I rolled my eyes again. Well I'm doing that a lot since I got the news that Connect 3's coming to our school. I walked with Alex to my locker but Alex parted ways in between since she thought that she'll get a chance to see Nate. I rolled my eyes (yeah, again!) but still encouraged her to go since she wouldn't shut up about Nate.

I opened my locker and started collecting my chemistry textbook. I walked and sat alone in the classroom, where obviously the other girls must be grinding themselves against them. I sighed and dropped my head on the study table. I again thought about my depressing life. Well, I never really got a chance to think but I had to eventually sometime.

I thought again and again what did I ever do to my family well not technically but to my adopted family to deserve such a horrible life. Yeah, I had seen my mother's picture. My guardian (Connie) isn't that rude like Aunt Petunia was To Harry in Harry Potter not to show me what my mother looked like. Wait, why am I missing her so much today? Is there something important today?

What's the date?

I took out my cell and checked the date. It was 22nd August _*well I'm taking a date which is closer to her birthday. So understand.*_ The day my mom died. I groaned and banged my head against the bench. How can I forget such an important day? I'm an idiot. I decided to make a point and drop some lilacs on my mother's grave this evening as they were her favorite flowers.

Unknowingly few tears leaked out of my eyes as I thought about my mother. Yeah, I still grew up with my mother till 3 years. So I still had those memories with me. Like some home videos and albums of both us posing together. Though, I never saw my dad.

I heard giggling and squealing from the pass way. Still, it was time for them to start the class. I tried stopping my tears but they seem to leak out all the frustration I had bottled up for years and soon I started sobbing. Great! Just great!

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" I heard a soft velvety voice call out and soon I recognized it. It belonged to Shane Grey.

I quickly wiped my tears and looked up. Great! I just made myself look like an idiot in front of SHANE GREY! He obviously knew I was crying. My eyes must be bloodshot and as I'm fair all of my skin must have turned pumpkin peach.

"No..—ummm.. nothings wrong, can I help you?" I stumbled.

"No, I heard you sobbing, so I thought I should see"

"S'okay, I'm fine" I smiled. He smiled back. God! He looked gorgeous more in person. He looked so cute with just normal skinny jeans a shirt and his signature black leather jacket.

"Is it okay, if I sit next to you?" I looked here and there uneasily. SHANE GREY of all people was asking me if he could sit with me. Wow! What is the world coming up to? But I would still get those dirty glares and I don't want to get noticed.

"I umm.. don't mind you sitting with me, but wont everybody try and kill me later?"

He just stared at me like I'm mad or something and then burst out laughing. I just blushed back.

"Don't worry, I wont let that happen" he replied and just sat beside me.

Everybody later started entering and noticed that he was sitting right beside me. He tried to make some conversation but as I am, a quiet shy girl, I answered back almost scared.

Sharpay also saw me with envy in her eyes. Oh! I'm so screwed.

Chemistry was terrible. It was seriously boring. I mean who cares about chemicals and what they turn out to be. And who cares about GREAT legends and what they did. The bell rung and I was thinking of taking a leave as soon as possible. I quickly gathered up my things and I was about to leave when –

"Ummm…. Well, can you please show me around?" Shane hesitated.

"I.. I.. okay" I smiled back. He smiled with a hint of a cocky grin appearing on his face. He winked and my stomach did a summersault.

This was going to be a LONG day!

* * *

**Dun! Okay so this is a bit more long then the prologue. revieww!!! And thank you for 10 reviews for the 1st chapter! :) i'm also working on a smitchie one shot. check that out! and SOL chp 9 is out! Check that out too!**

**News update:**

**PS- 16??**

**PPS- people really freaked out when i told them that demi and selena are not friends any more, while giving updates in SOL. well yeah! our Best BFFL couple are not speaking to each other. Go to oceanup. com (without spaces) there's a video when someone asked about selena to demi she answered back taylor(swift) so yeah.**

**PPPS- I love joe :P haha everybody does :P**

**review pls!**

**love aashma :)**


	3. Hurry Up & Save Me

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the late update.**

**i have my exams on. :( they'll get over by Thursday!**

**enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Alex, Sharpay, Forever 21(wish i could though!) Camp Rock & Another Cinderella Story.**

* * *

**_I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks I can't lie  
Oh you go to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view  
Show me your colors  
Show me your colors  
Cuz without you I'm blue-Tiffany Giardina_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"And this is the library" I finished showing him around. While I was showing him around obviously the whole student body was sending me piercing looks. I mean who wouldn't. The bell thundered and all students packed the pass ways some even stopping to take Shane's autograph. He happily signed all of them. Guess he likes all the attention.

"Well I have to go. I've got Math" I said while smiling a bit.

"So… I'll see you around?" he said making it more of a question.

"Yeah.. yeah, sure" I said and I left.

The whole day passed in a blur. Math was torturous, so were the whole day. I didn't see Shane at all. I was walking down the streets with Alex. Connie was going to Los Angeles today for some movie's shooting. Yay! But that still leaves me with those two bitches. Well Alex and I were heading to the mall. She says I needed a break while I thought this was stupid.

"Alex, this is seriously stupid. I mean what's the use?" I argued.

"Mitchie, you need a break from Connie's torture. And since she's not here you can definitely take a chance and loosen up a little"

"Loosening up a little has been out of my dictionary since I was 10 Alex" I pointed out.

"So what? Mitchie, don't argue you know I am not gonna listen to you"

We reached the mall. Yes I wasn't that dumb. I had come here twice or thrice. But I didn't really find it fascinating.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping?"

"Alex, you know I don't like it"

"Mitchie you need clothes. They are getting repetitive"

We ended up in Forever 21. Alex handed me a bunch of clothes and pushed me to the changing room. I was trying clothes on clothes again and again. We ended up filling two whole trolleys of 'girl shopping stuff'. We paid and left the shop.

Connie never kept me broke even though she hated me. Everybody knew I was adopted thanks to my big mouth sisters. So Connie always gave me money not for 'daughters sake' but for her reputations sake. Sick!

Well, I don't even depend on Connie's 'pocket money'. I'm better off independent. Her money is just tips to me. I work.

"Alex, I need to go to the wash room. I'll see you in the food mall"

"Kay. See ya later"

I made my way to the wash room but in the end of the pass way.

"Mitch, Mitchieee" I turned around and saw Tess with Shane. I rolled my eyes. Shane Grey getting in the right company was too good to be true.

"What?" I answered whilst going towards them.

She pulled me aside and immediately attacked me with questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mom has given me a holiday today"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well she said that people started noticing about the fact that you guys treat me as your house maid so she told me to stop for a week and then start again" I lied smoothly.

What? Just because I'm a good girl doesn't mean I can't lie. In truth her mother had not given me a holiday. I just took it as one because I finished all household chores from before and Connie never asked me to do anything.

"Okay, whatever. I heard you were sitting with Shane in Chemistry. Is it true?"

"Oh well.. ummm yeah"

"Why?"

"Oh I just sat. It wasn't her fault" Shane's voice piped in. God! What is HE doing? Did he hear whatever rubbish happened to me, the way they treated me.

"Ok" Tess said. She obviously couldn't argue with THE Shane Grey.

"So I'll just go then" I said and left.

* * *

I met Alex in the food mall. She was sitting on table with all the bags surrounding her. She just raised her brow. So that means she wants to know. I just told her everything and she just frowned in the end.

"What's the matter?"

"Mitchie, Shane coming and sitting right next to you, asking you to show 'around' and saving you from Tess is not a good thing"

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded

"Mitchie, you are seriously so innocent. Don't you know the kind of reputation he has in the industry?"

I just nodded my head in a no

"Of course you wouldn't. Mitchie, do you know why has he come here?" Again I nodded my head in a no.

"He stormed out of the sets while shooting his TV show because his the hair man didn't do his hair right"

"But I didn't here anything like that"

"Because you heard only the last part of the news, Mitchie he's been sent here to have an attitude check. He has been acting like a jerk to everyone he talks to. He's been hooking up with girls every single week, he been drinking and having sex too. He broke his promise because he use to wear his purity ring"

"But.. he was never rude to me"

"Because he heard you crying Mitchie, I'm sure he's got that much brains to not make a girl cry more when she already crying for her own reasons"

"But then why did he want me to show him around the school. I mean he was pretty kind while asking that"

"Well, that's a shocker. But that's because he probably wanted you to hook up with him"

"But then why did he save me from Tess?"

"Because Mitchie, he wanted to plant a good impression on you. He must have figured it out that you are a pretty innocent little angel. And that's what he is looking as his prey"

"But….." I was really shocked, beyond shocked.

"See there if you don't believe me" she pointed a finger towards my left and I saw Tess and Shane making out near a pillar. Guess then Alex was right.

"Stay away from him Mitchie. He's not a good guy"

* * *

I was on my way to my mother's grave. I preferred walking than skate boarding at these times. I had a bag in my hand and a bunch of pale lilacs in my other hand. I reached the graveyard and was going towards my mom's grave. It was on the side of the ground. I reached there and dropped the lilacs on her grave. I dropped myself near her and just stared in the space for a minute. Obviously I would, she meant a lot to me.

I broke down again. Out of all these years I had always come on every death anniversary but I NEVER cried. I would always drop the lilacs, sit there for 30 minutes and walked away. This was the first time I cried.

"Mom, please come back! I need you" I whispered. This was the first time I needed her, this was the first time I ever felt _weak_ without her. I was dependent on anyone except my mom. Obviously I knew she wasn't alive but her grave was always helpful.

"You miss her, don't you?" a voice piped in. I saw Shane Grey from the side of my eye.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh well, came to visit my grand mom's grave"

"Oh..Ok" I was starting to leave.

"Hey, would you like to grab a snack with me?"

WHAT?!?!? I was gonna burst out that second.

"Ummm… I can't. I'm sorry"

"Why?" he asked. Is this even a question to ask?

"Well, I have to go. Curfew timings"

"Mitchie, I know what you live through"

"WHAT?!?" I screamed in the empty graveyard.

OH BOY! My life was perfect in black & white. I don't want a blue upon it too.

* * *

**Ssup? Thank you for the 17 reviews means a lot to me. i love reading all of them! i love you guys. i thought the intro song pretty much describes Mtichie's life and how's it gonna be. i really hope you like the truth about shane grey :P Sorry for the dumb mistake i made in the last chapter about the barbie line. it was 9 words :P **

**i'll soon update if you give me kick-ass reviews :P kidding!**

**review if you like and even if you dont like. i just want these pain exams to get overrr! i'm getting sick of them.**

**PS- 23ish?**

**love aashma! :) oh & check out a one-shot i wrote. its called 25 things shane grey must not do.**


End file.
